In a conventional assembled parabolic antenna, radio waves may leak from gaps between the surface of a reflecting mirror, a supporting member of the reflecting mirror, and a feed fitting adapter, which are components of the parabolic antenna. Due to the leakage of radio waves, if a radiation pattern standard is strict, the parabolic antenna may not be up to the standard.
Regarding the above matter, PTL 1 disclose a technique of reducing leakage of radio waves using a choke element that is formed by one portion of a case with one or more concave sections provided in the direction from a transmitting antenna to a receiving antenna.
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL 1 JP-A-2005-91238